C'est le tigre qui mange le lapin Et pourquoi pas l'inverse?
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Tout le monde le dit; " Le tigre mange le lapin ". C'est une règles général. Mais les règle ne sont pas toujours respecté. Il existe des exceptions. Ou du moins une.


… _Hum … Ma première fiction que je mets à l'écrit sur ce manga... C'est du yaoi donc ceux que ça n'intéresse pas sont priés de partir._

_Heu … Sinon je pense, en faite j'en suis plus que sur. Il reste des fautes. C'est sur et certains. Je m'excuse pour ce désagrément._

_Disclamaire : Aucun personnage ne partient ! Sinon cela ce saurait depuis longtemps ! Ils sont à SUNRISE._

_Bref ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

POV Kotetsu

C'est le tigre qui mange le lapin. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Je suis un tigre. Dans mon prénom se trouve le kanji du tigre. Je sauve des vies sous le nom de Wild Tiger et au travail on me surnomme Tiger. Donc je suis un tigre. Qui a des vues sur un lapin. Que je finirai par manger. Logique.

Ce lapin aux cheveux mi-lisses mi-bouclés ainsi que d'un blond or terne, sont particuliers, ce qui rend la coiffure du lapin unique. Il porte des lunettes, toujours les mêmes mais aussi toujours différentes car il en a cinq paires. Une verte, une bleue, une rouge, une noir et une mauve(1). Les lunettes n'empêchent en rien de voir ses magnifiques yeux verts amandes qui reflètent sa détermination. Mais depuis quelque temps ils reflètent autre choses. Mais je ne sais quoi … Au milieu de son visage un nez. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Juste comme il faut. Un nez tout mignon qui se relève, telle celui du lapin qu'il est. Puis des lèvres, charnues à l'air tellement appétissantes que je pourrai les dévorer du regard. Ce que je suis en train de faire. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas très prudent. Aux bureaux il y a le personnel et si lui le remarque, je lui dit quoi ? Très bonne question. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il s'est retourné. Il me regarde l'air de dire « Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? » Je suis bien embêté maintenant. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. J'ai chaud. Alors tant pis. La fierté du tigre va en prendre un coup mais je détourne le regard et fait mine de me concentrer sur mon travail. Ici l'expression "fuir la queue entre les jambes" convient bien. J'ai fuis. Lâchement. Du coin de l'œil, en espérant ne pas me faire voir je continue de le regarder.

Ce lapin appétissant paraît ferme et sec mais je suis sûr qu'il est tendre et juteux. Dans tous les sens du terme. Moralement comme physiquement... Mes pensées commencent à partir très mal. Mais ses épaules et son dos si droits doivent être magnifique arc-courbés sous le plaisir. Ses bras, je sais qu'ils sont ferme mais personne ne se doute à quelle points ils sont musclés. Plusieurs fois je suis tombé qu'il m'a rattrapé telle une princesse. Une fois sans son pouvoir, il m'a à nouveau rattrapé alors que je portais mon armure. Et puis ses jambes. Elles doivent, elles aussi, être incroyablement puissantes. Car, pouvoir ou pas, il saute, fait des bons dans tous les sens tel un lapin.

Enfin, pour résumer, il a une puissante musculature, caché mais qu'il entretient. Il est grand, beau, fort, charismatique et … … … et je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quelle point mon pantalon était serré. Surtout au niveau de …

… Je crois que j'ai un problème. Un gros problème. Comme si reluquer mon partenaire de manière indécente quand il ne me voit pas suffisait, il fallait que ça se réveille. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Je regarde vite fait de son côté. Ça va il n'a rien vu. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester dans cette situation indéfiniment. C'est douloureux. Il faut que je me soulage si je ne veux pas finir par me plier en deux de douleur. Ou pire, l'alerter. Je serais dans une situation vraiment gênante.

Je jette un œil sur l'écran devant moi. Il indique dix-neuf heures quarante-et-une. Si je prends ma pose maintenant ça ne sera pas suspect. Après tout, nous avons du travail en retard et on en a encore pour un bout de temps. Donc je peux très bien prétendre partir casser la croûte.

Je me lève faisant dos à mon collègue. Je lui dis que j'ai faim et sort en vitesse des bureaux. Je parcours les couloirs afin de trouver les toilettes les plus proches. Bien sûr, je sais où elles sont mais jamais le trajet ne m'avais paru aussi long. Et surtout douloureux. Par chance je ne croise personne, dix-neuf heure trente passé tout le monde a fini sa journée et rentre.

Enfin je passe la porte des toilettes. C'est tellement pressant que je me dirige vers la première cabine en oubliant de la fermer à clef. Mais normalement comme il n'y a plus personne ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Ou du moins ça ne posait pas de problème jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte des toilettes puis celle de ma cabine s'ouvrir.

Je suis dans une position pour le moins embarrassante. Le pantalon baissé ma main sur la bosse que forme mon désir dans mon boxer. Je sais qui se trouve derrière-moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour le savoir. L'odeur du lapin est reconnaissable entre mille. Mais tout de même je jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Ce que je vois me pétrifie. Un regard amande de chasseur, non de prédateur, me fixe. Et je comprends mon erreur. Les rôles sont inversés. Non, en fait, j'ai fait fausse route depuis le début. Ils ne sont pas inversés.

* * *

POV Barnaby

Beaucoup de monde le pensent et le disent. C'est le tigre qui mange le lapin. Pourquoi ce serait le tigre qui mange le lapin ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que cette affirmation est fausse. Après tout, on me surnomme à mon grand déplaisir ou plaisir, ça dépend de qui le dit, Bunny. Bunny comme Bunny Le Lapin ou bien encore Bugs Bunny. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on me compare à un lapin que je me laisse manger. Loin de là. Celui qui me marche dessus en fait les frais.

Enfin, ce soir avec tout ce travail en retard, je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer avant tard dans la nuit. Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Les locaux d'Apollon Media sont déserts. Vide. Excepter si l'on nous compte, moi et mon collègue. En parlant du loup, ou plutôt du véritable lapin de cette pièce qui se prend pour un tigre, il n'est pas très discret. Loin de là. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne se le croit pas, car niveau discrétion il y a mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Je le sais, je le sens. Son regard indiscret, qui parcourt ma personne.

Ce pseudo tigre qui se croit discret, me rend fou. Il a des cheveux chocolat que j'aime à regarder. Mais il met toujours un béret. Jamais je n'ai autant détesté les bérets jusqu'à ce que je le voie en porter, m'empêchant de voir ses cheveux. Ces derniers font ressortir ses prunelles miel qui ne demande qu'à être bonnes et généreuses. Comme lui, comme son corps qui doit être généreux. Sur son visage un nez. Un petit nez de félin. Mignon. Et pour compléter le tableau, des lèvres fines. Elles ont l'air douces. J'aimerais pouvoir les goûter, les capturer. Les faire miennes. En fait lui tout entier je le veux. Rien que pour moi.

J'ai envie de le voir de face. Mais le regarder juste comme cela n'est pas très intelligent. Alors, je me retourne. Je le regarde avec un air qui lui demande si j'ai quelque chose sur le visage. Alors il prend un air bizarre. À mi-chemin entre un air penaud et ennuyé. Les joues rouges. Il doit avoir chaud. Il se retourne et fais mine de se concentrer sur son travail. « Tu le savais ? Que tu mentais très mal. » Il n'a pas l'air de le savoir. Enfin, il a fui la queue basse. Et après, ça prétend être un tigre ?

Du coin de l'œil je le vois qui m'observe encore. Il est beau de profil. Un dos arqué. Avec posé dessus des épaules ni trop large ni trop petite, juste appréciable. De ses épaules pendent des bras musclés mais fin, légèrement halés, avec au bout des mains fines. Il a des hanches étroites qui doivent être très agréable à … Non, non. Reprend-toi ! Alors j'en étais où ? Ah oui ! Un bassin étroit, monté sur des jambes grandes et fine. Il a des jambes magnifiques. On voit qu'elles sont musclées mais cela reste discret. Cet homme qui croit être un tigre est vraiment beau. Mais pas très éclairé.

Je ne sais pas s'il s'en est rendu compte ou pas, mais son entre-jambes doit être extrêmement douloureux au vu de la bosse proéminente qui se forme. Tient, il se dandine et ressert ses jambes. Peut-être qu'il s'en est finalement aperçut. Enfin cela ne change rien au fait que ce pauvre "tigre" à l'air de souffrir. Il zieute vite fait par ici avant de regarder l'heure.

Il se lève, me tournant le dos. Mais je sais déjà. Il me dit très vite qu'il a faim et part tout aussi rapidement. Il a faim ? Tient donc. Ça tombe bien, moi aussi … j'ai un petit creux. Je commence petit à petit à être serré à mon tour. Je me lève et sort des bureaux. Il n'est déjà plus dans le couloir. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Je sais déjà où il est. Avec une érection si douloureuse il ne peut être qu'aux toilettes les plus proches.

Je parcours les couloirs, sachant déjà dans quelle cabine il doit être. Celle la plus près de l'entrée. Le chemin du bureau aux toilettes est long. On ne dirait pas comme ça pourtant. J'arrive devant cette fameuse porte et je m'arrête. Je me vois dans un miroir accroché en face de moi. J'ai le regard d'un prédateur. Affamé. Ça tombe bien je suis un prédateur affamé.

J'ouvre la porte et le bruit d'un pantalon qui tombe me parvient. Je parcours la distance entre la première cabine et la porte. J'entre. Il n'a pas fermé à clef. Quel imbécile. À l'intérieur, ce soi-disant tigre qui vient de ce figer à mon entrée. Il sait que c'est moi. Ça l'embarrasse. Pas grave.

Il me jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et je vois ses yeux miels comprendre son erreur. Comprendre qu'il faisait fausse route depuis le début. Que les rôles étaient inversés. Non, ils n'ont jamais étaient inversés.

* * *

POV externe.

Barnaby s'approcha de Kotetsu, ce dernier reculant autant que lui permettais l'espace exiguë qu'offrait la cabine. Maintenant acculé au mur, Tiger savait ce qui allait se passer. Il avait un peu peur de la suite. Pas qu'il était contre, loin de là. Mais il ne voulait pas que cela se passe dans ce sens-là. Après tout il était censé être le tigre ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais Bunny lui fit rapidement comprendre le contraire. Prenant les devants mais surtout les choses en mains.

Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce collé à Kotetsu. Leurs érections s'effleurèrent, faisant gémir le tigre. Barnaby à l'entente de se son délectable happa la bouche du brun. La goûtant, la mangeant, s'en rassasiant. Tiger, de surprise, ouvrit les lèvres, laissant le passage libre à son partenaire. Ce dernier ne se privant de rien parti à la rencontre de la cavité buccale de son homologue. Au plus grand plaisir de Barnaby, Kotetsu commença à participer un peu, puis prenant du poil de la bête, plus sauvagement et franchement. Alors s'entama un ballet entre les langues pour savoir qui mangerait l'autre. Bunny avait largement le dessus pour ne pas dire qu'il écrasait Tiger.

Le manque d'air commençant doucement à se faire sentir, ils se séparèrent et les mains partirent à la rencontre de l'autre. Elles exploraient, touchaient, caressaient, pinçaient tous ce qu'elles pouvaient découvrir provenant de leur amant. Kotetsu avait les mains visitant avidement les épaules mais surtout ces bras si musclés qui plus d'une fois l'avaient sauvés de mauvaises chutes. Barnaby, avait déjà les mains sur le torse du tigre, ayant déjà survolé les bras, il s'attaquait désormais au ventre de son homologue. Passant une main légère. Comme le bruissement des ailes de papillon le ferait.

Tiger qui devait trouver le T-shirt ainsi que la veste de Barnaby encombrant, fit tomber cette dernière. Pour le T-shirt il eut plus de mal. Le lapin ne voulant pas se détacher du cou où il avait élu domicile, le butinant en laissant quelque marque par-ci par-là. Quant enfin il put déloger le rongeur de son cou et lui enlever son haut devenu vraiment plus qu'encombrant ce fut pour se retrouver à son tour sans chemise. Barnaby avait déjà enlevé blazer, cravate et chemise de son amant. Il avait même commencé à légèrement descendre le boxer du brun quand il le sentit se braqué. Ce dernier avait une main sur celle de Bunny. Et il le regardait avec appréhension.

Barnaby ne put s'empêcher de penser que pour un tigre il avait tout de même assez peur de la suite. Serait-il encore puceau de ce côté ? Il trouva cela vraiment mignon, craquant. Alors il employa les moyens à sa disposition pour rassurer son tigre.

Kotetsu avait senti une main de son partenaire glisser vers son boxer pour finalement s'en saisir. Il ne put réprimer ce geste et mis une de ces mains sur l'intruse. Lui faisant implicitement comprendre qu'il appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. Non pas qu'il avait peur, enfin si, mais il avait du mal à se l'avouer. Mais maintenant, certes il craignait la suite, sauf que le geste de l'avoir stoppé lui faisait plus craindre la réaction de Barnaby que la suite. Peut-être se dirait-il qu'il n'était qu'un froussard incapable d'aller au bout des choses ? Peut-être qu'il allait même le planter ici et tout de suite ? Peut-être …

Une main câline sur sa joue vint stopper ses doutes. Le visage de Barnaby c'était grandement rapproché, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent du nez. Alors doucement cette main réconfortante vint caresser la joue gauche du tigre lui apportant une vague de bien être accompagnée de doux baisés papillons sur ces lèvres.

Barnaby avait posé sa main sur l'une des joues de Kotetsu et la câlinait tout en l'embrassant chastement. Le rassurant et à la fois en détournant son attention de sa seconde main qui s'introduisait dans le boxer. Kotetsu fit descendre ces mains au niveau de l'intruse pour finalement défaire la boucle de la ceinture de Bunny. Le pantalon tomba à terre mais le désir était toujours emprisonné dans sa cage de tissu. Alors quand le blond fit descendre son boxer, le brun en fit tout autant avec le sien.

Tous les deux étaient maintenant nus, comme aux jours de leur naissances, leur fiertés dressées et douloureuse. Enfin dans le cas de Barnaby elle était peut être douloureuse mais pas comme celle de Kotetsu qui était rouge, gorgée de sang mais surtout de semence, qui aux moindres effleurements, aux moindres courants d'air gémissait de plaisir et de douleur.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Kotetsu qui se rapprocha et se colla à son amant. Ce dernier agréablement surpris passa une main autours des hanches du plus vieux. Barnaby présenta à la bouche de Kotetsu son autre main. Tiger ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça mais il voyait bien au regard de Bunny qu'aucune autre alternative n'était possible. Alors il prit les doigts et les suça goulûment. Les léchant, les avalants dans sa bouche en même temps que des vagues de plaisir déferlaient en lui à cause ? ou grâce ? au lapin qui jouait à effleurer sa virilité douloureuse. Ce dernier arrêta son petit jeu avant de retirer ses doigts de cette bouche qui les avait soigneusement humidifiés.

Le blond alla happer cette bouche qui quelque instant auparavant était encore occupé pour lui offrir de langoureux baiser. Ce faisant il détourna encore une fois l'attention du pseudo tigre qui n'avait absolument pas remarqué ces doigts humide qui se dirigeaient vers son intimité. Barnaby dont la patience avait tout de même était entamé introduisit deux doigts d'un coup. Tiger se figea avant de gémir de douleur.

Barnaby repris ses esprit avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait un peu oublié que c'était la première fois du brun en tant que dominé. Peut-être que c'était sa première fois avec un homme tout court d'ailleurs. Se sentant mal il cajola le brun qui se laissa faire comprenant ses intentions. Kotetsu avait niché sa tête dans le creux du cou de son partenaire et jouait avec l'un de ces tétons. Le pinçant, le roulant, le maltraitant tout en lui faisant du bien. Barnaby faisait pareille de sa main libre. Après quelque minute de ce jeu il fit descendre délicatement sa main vers le derrière de Tiger afin d'avoir une meilleure prise, quand il survola une zone érogène sans le savoir. Le brun frissonna avant de se coller un peu plus au lapin. Lapin très content de sa trouvaille, le nota dans sa tête. Toujours bon à savoir.

Maintenant que le brun s'était habitué à l'intrusion il fit bouger ses doigts. D'abord doucement, ne recevant aucune plainte hormis un début d'allaitement, il fit des mouvements de ciseau juste après avoir mis un troisième doigt. Cette fois il put entendre des allaitements mais aussi quelques gémissements étouffés qui se tarirent bien vite pour laisser place à ceux du plaisir.

Estimant que Tiger était prêt, Bunny retira ses doigts et le plaqua au mur en le soulevant afin de pouvoir entrer. Kotetsu, les mains tremblantes, releva le visage de Barnaby pour le voir. Pouvoir regarder ses yeux qui le rassuraient tant. Le blond se laissa faire et regarda le brun pendant qu'il le faisait lentement descendre sur son sexe dur comme du béton. Le tigre avait une grimace de douleur, il avait pu le constater de ses propre yeux, le lapin était conséquent, plus que lui. Ce qui faisait que malgré le fait qu'il avait était préparé il avait mal.

Quand le lapin fut en lui il autorisa les quelque larmes qui était derrière ses paupières clauses à couler. Elles ne finirent jamais leurs courses en bas du visage, bien vite léchées par le lapin qui les avaient provoquées. Ce dernier n'était pas très content. Il aurait aimé que Kotetsu lui dise qu'il avait mal. Après tout ils étaient partenaire ? Voir même, maintenant, amants ?

Quand le tigre rouvrit les yeux il vit que Barnaby était mécontent. Voir en colère. En colère contre lui-même pour lui voir fait mal et parce que qu'il ne lui avait pas fait part de sa douleur. Tiger alla piquer un baiser sur les lèvres de Bunny lui signifiant qu'il n'y avait rien et qu'il pouvait continuer. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il embrassa Kotetsu attendant qu'il bouge de lui-même pour signifier que c'était bon. Tiger ne bougea pas. Il avait encore mal. En cela le lapin n'était pas dupe et attendait. Le tigre finit par bougeait au bout d'une longue minute. Mais il en fut reconnaissant à Barnaby de lui avoir accordé ce temps d'adaptation.

Quand Kotetsu bougea se fut le signal qu'attendait le lapin pour se mettre en mouvement. D'abord lentement puis pris dans la tornade de sensation accéléra sous les demandes de Tiger. Il finit par le trouver. Son point G. Il le sut quand le brun sous l'effet de la décharge électrique jouit et s'arc-courba au point que sa tête aurait violemment heurté le mur si un lapin prévenant n'avait pas mis sa main entre sa tête et le mur.

Le faite de s'être presque pris le mur fit prendre, à Kotetsu et à Barnaby, conscience qu'ici était dangereux. Alors Bunny qui ne tenait plus sortie de la cabine et allongea Kotetsu à côté des lavabos. Le marbre froid de l'infrastructure fit que Kotetsu se redressa, se ré-enfonçant sur Barnaby, pour le prendre par les épaules.

Ce geste n'était qu'un seul parmi tous les autres qui allait suivre. N'ayant plus de mur derrière lui, Bunny pilonnait Tiger qui, de nouveau dur, avait le dos complètement déformé sous le plaisir et la bouche grande ouverte, voyant des étoiles.

Enfin ce fourreau étroit et chaud se resserra autour de Barnaby qui vint un peu après Kotetsu. Ce dernier était sur le point de partir au pays des rêves, exténué, avait ramené Barnaby contre lui pour murmurer trois petit mots à son oreille. C'est quelque mots firent sourire le lapin qui en réponse embrasa Kotetsu juste avant que celui-ci ne sombre.

* * *

POV Kotetsu.

Je me réveille. Mais c'est bizarre. Car je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être assoupis hier soir. Encore moins dans un lit … J'ai dit hier soir. Peut-être parce qu'à travers mes paupières filtre de la lumière.

Je suis perdu. Je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être endormi au bureau. Dans un lit j'en suis aussi plus que certain. Mais si je m'étais endormi au travail Bunny m'aurait réveillé. En parlant de Bunny, je crois me souvenir que je m'étais précipité aux toilettes pour un problème des plus douloureux. Je n'ai plus souvenir de la suite mais je me souviens d'avoir vu Bunny. D'ailleurs c'est le lapin qui a mangé le tigre. … … Comment je peux dire ça ?!

Puis tout me reviens en mémoire. Tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Alors le lapin à vraiment mangé le tigre ? Mais, une minute ! Ça veut dire que je l'ai … fait ?!  
Sous la surprise de la véracité de mes souvenirs je me redresse d'un coup et me lève du lit. Pour m'écrouler de douleur au sol. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mes jambes ne peuvent pas me porter. Et j'ai mal. Atrocement mal au bas du dos. Quand j'essaye de me redresser un gémissement misérable m'échappe.

J'entends des pas rapide se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Je l'entends qui s'ouvre. Apparemment la porte se trouve de l'autre côté du lit. Finalement je vois une paire de jambes fine, grande, élancé, blanche comme celle de Bunny … Quand je réalise ce que je viens de penser et que la personne étant le centre d'attention de mes tribulations se trouve devant moi je tente de me faire tout petit. Mais je crois que le pompon c'est le rouge sur mes joues.

Bunny me regarde l'air de me demander combien de temps je compte encore rester au sol. Je tente, bien lamentablement, de me relever sans succès. Mon partenaire ou plutôt amant est obligé de me porter pour me reposer sur le lit en position allongé sur le ventre.

Il me regarde, il a l'air inquiet. Alors je lui souris. Un petit sourire qui dit « Ne t'inquiète pas. ». À cela il me répond par un sourire lui aussi. Il passe une main humide dans mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais il devait sortir de la douche car ses cheveux à la couleur unique sont en train de s'égoutter de manière concupiscente sur son torse, que j'ai quelque peu malmené au vu des traces rouge, pour finirent leurs courses à la lisière de la serviette qui couvre la moitié de ses hanches magnifique.

Mais je pense à quoi encore ?! Je rougie de plus belle faisant apparaître quelque dents dans le sourire de mon lapin. Oui MON lapin. Carnivore. Très dangereux. Il me regarde tendrement avant de baisser le regard sur le bas de mon dos. Je ne porte qu'un boxer. Qui n'est pas à moi, à lui sans doute, car il met un peu grand. Un pique de douleur me tire de mes pensé et m'arrache une plainte. Mon amour vient de passer, doucement, une main sur mon dos. J'ai mal. Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'asseoir encore moins me lever aujourd'hui.

Mon beau blond se lève et s'avance vers un dressing. Il en sort quelque vêtements avec lesquelles il s'habille avant de se dirigeait vers moi pour me remonter la couette jusqu'au épaules. C'est vrai, je pars à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. Il l'a vu alors il me couvre. Il est vraiment très attentionné. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de m'endormir.

* * *

POV Barnaby

J'ai passé une excellente nuit. Mais surtout une soirée de rêve. Jamais je n'aurais espéré avoir autant de chance. Encore moins d'entendre ces mots. De lui. De MON tigre.

L'eau de la douche m'a fait le plus grand bien. Mais toutes ces petites choses ont une fin. Je coupe l'eau et sort. Je m'essuie sommairement, m'apprêtant à m'occuper d'essorer mes cheveux quand j'entends un gros bruit. Comme quelqu'un qui tombe à terre. Je sors en vitesse de la salle-de-bain. Inquiet, j'entends un gémissement. Devant moi la porte de la chambre que j'ouvre. Le lit est vide. Je m'en doutais mais je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Il est tombé du lit. Vraiment pas dégourdi.

Je contourne le lit pour finalement le voir à terre se tenant le bas du dos. Il voit mes jambes. Il fait même une petite fixette dessus. Je me demande à quoi il pense. Il vient de réaliser quelque chose car en me regardant il rougit.

Je le regarde aussi. Mais plutôt en lui demandant de se relever. Ce qu'il tente de faire sans grand succès. Il a l'air d'avoir mal. Je pense qu'il ne pourra se tenir debout aujourd'hui. Alors je le prends dans mes bras et le porte pour le remettre dans le lit sur le ventre.

Je dois dire que je suis quand même inquiet. J'y suis peut être allé un peu trop fort hier, pour qu'il ne puisse pas, ne serait-ce, que se tenir assis. Il a remarqué que je m'inquiète et il me lance un sourire qui veut dire que tout va bien. Ou du moins qu'il va bien. Je lui réponds aussi par un sourire. Je me suis assis au bord du lit à ses côtés. Je lui passe affectueusement une main dans ses cheveux que j'aime tant.

Il me fixe. Même qu'il rougit ce qui me fait sourire. À son regard il doit se dire qu'il ma malmener. Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que moi je lui ai fait, à mon pauvre tigre. Herbivore MON tigre. Pas bien méchant.

Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent. Je les chasses bien rapidement. Mon amour n'est pas en état de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Encore moins l'amour. Mais pour en être sur je caresse délicatement le bas de son dos. Ce simple geste lui arrache une plainte couplé avec une grimace. J'ai même put sentir ses muscles se contracter. Il n'est vraiment pas en état.

Je me lève du lit pour prendre des vêtements et m'habiller. Quand je me retourne je vois mon amour qui commence à piquer du nez. Cette petite soirée l'a vraiment fatigué. À moins que ce ne soit par manque d'exercice pratique ou de vieillesse, ça l'a vraiment crevé. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ce n'est sûrement pas la vieillesse. Car s'il était vraiment vieux il ne serait pas aussi bien conservé.

Je m'avance vers lui et lui remet les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules avant de l'embrasser. Il vient de s'endormir.

Je n'ai pas très envie de partir travailler. Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. J'écris un petit message à l'égard de mon tigre endormi lui expliquant qu'au travail je lui trouverai une excuse. Que le travail d'hier soir était fait. Et que je ne rentrerai pas trop tard. Je lui laisse le billet sur le chevet à côté avant de partir.

Fermant la porte de l'appartement avec pour une fois de la vie à l'intérieure.

Toute cette histoire me fait penser que finalement ce n'est pas forcément le tigre qui mange le lapin. Les lapins carnivores, ça existe aussi !

* * *

(1)Une verte, une bleue, une rouge, une noire et une mauve : d'après ce que nous avons pu voir avec des amies, effectivement il aurait bien cinq paires de lunettes différentes !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit O.S!


End file.
